


仿生味覺

by ImManu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImManu/pseuds/ImManu
Summary: 一個關於Elijah Kamski新研發的晶片連載中。





	仿生味覺

第一章 晶片

  
  
  


「這項產品將會成為科技產業的一大創新！不僅能提升仿生人與人類相互理解，還能成為現今與未來的科技標準，以後仿生人產品豐富度可能成為國家GDP提升的重要指標，人們不只花費在自己的必需品上，還有極大的可能花費於自身的仿生人。」警局裡，牆上的大螢幕正播著新聞主播報導Kamski新產品的新聞，Elijah Kamski，自從回歸科技業後，便活躍的投入仿生人市場中，這次完成的傑作，將被視為人類科技史上另一個重大的里程碑，而這一切也僅不過距離之前仿生人自由抗議事件不到半年，就如他早已計畫好般。   
  


「這款『仿生味覺』晶片不僅受惠於仿生機器人，同時也是現今日益趨多的仿生人的人類戀人、雇主的一大福祉，也將造成餐飲業界一大衝擊，仿生人的廚藝可能比人類還要精進，搞不好很快的，現今最有影響力的美食評鑑指南米其林都有可能被仿生人取代！」   
  


仿生味覺——一個由Elijah Kamski研發出的仿生人擴充晶片，仿生人只要安裝後便可以擴張自己體內食道、消化道等系統，靈活的運用 **Thirium** 讓仿生人能食用人類食物，進食後從食道管連接到一個裝滿 **Gathiric** 的儲藏槽，這種液體如同胃液能夠殺菌並且直接在槽裡分解，以廢氣和水的方式排出仿生人體外，除了能夠食用人類食物外，還能讓仿生人感受到所謂的「味覺」，Kamski與他的團隊將味覺分成8種，主要以酸、甜、苦、鹹為主，而後又再分成「一般」與「極」的等級區分，其中的標準是給予四種味道一個數字指標，食用進去的食物，若超過此指標，將會成為極等級的味道，而體內的味覺感受器會接收並刺激大腦，達到與人類一樣的感受，但其中的缺點則是目前只能以兩種等級區分，細微的味覺感受仿生人無法辨識，例如即使兩個不同甜味等級的食物，但因為都不及極甜指數的標準，而刺激給仿生人的味覺，將會是同種感受，無法區分兩者何者較甜或較淡，另外，高檔餐廳或肉類料理裡面常用的「鮮」味和化學物質刺激細胞的「辣」等都無法辨認出來。   
  


「嘖，媽的，這社會還要多亂。」Gavin將咖啡杯放回桌上，略大的動作讓咖啡濺出來了點在桌上，將椅子轉正面向電腦後，又百般無聊的撐著頭，放空的看著螢幕，手指無意識的敲打著桌面，一段時間後，Gavin像是想到了什麼挑了眉，抬起頭看向對面的仿生人。

 

「欸，鐵皮，你有沒有去裝那個什麼鬼晶片啊？」辦公桌另一頭的RK900聽到Gavin的呼應，抬起頭注視著那人類的眼睛。   
  


黃色LED燈轉了兩圈才讓RK900意識到Gavin說的是什麼。   
  


「沒有，Detective Reed。」睥見RK900平淡的反應，Gavin自討沒趣的擺了擺頭。   
  


此時，Fowler推開他辦公室的玻璃門大聲地喊道，如雷聲般響徹整個DPD——

 

「RK900、Gavin Reed，到我辦公室來！」

 

Gavin翻了個白眼，嘖了一聲。

 

「媽的，叫個人也要這麼吵。」

 

「Detective Reed，你應該學習尊重你的上司，這會影響——」RK900皺了眉，顯然對Gavin那些粗話不滿；對他來說，Fowler隊長是一個值得尊敬的上司，雖然Gavin亦然，但前者更有能力且支撐著整個警局。

 

「閉上你的鐵嘴。」Gavin瞪了一眼他的夥伴，快步走向辦公室，並且順便用手臂拐了下仿生人。

 

RK900抬高了一邊的眉毛，站在原地處理剛剛接受的訊息，黃色LED燈沒運轉多久，便回去藍圈，跟著走去找Fowler。

 

Fowler十指交疊著看著對面的兩人，「Boys，我需要你們出個任務，是關於這次新發行的仿生晶片。」

 

「啊——」Gavin搔頭，不滿的神情寫滿了整張臉；自從RK900被因為底特律警局人手不足原因而被調到這裡來，甚至還被指定當他的副手後，Gavin的仿生人案件逐漸增多，當Deviant也就是「異常仿生人」和平自由後，大多數的仿生人有了自己的想法，便必定會有些從事犯罪或做出違背社會善良風俗之行為。

 

尚未被完整社會化的仿生人甚至因道德感不足而常與人類產生糾紛，在自由下，似乎只有仿生人獲得應有的自由，而人類的風氣逐漸低迷，這也反應了在集會遊行上和任何公開活動上。

 

人類三不五時展開遊行抗議，在遊行宣示上他們的經驗必定比仿生人多，而在任何一項體育賽事、表演比賽上，都可以看到觀眾席、啦啦隊舉著「還我工作，人類優先」的牌子，顯然地，兩個族群必不可能和平相處。

 

在這份仇恨下，不只是對於仿生人歧視，順帶連同幾十年前的黑人、女性的種族、性別歧視也日漲船高，高階層的人持續擺著高姿態，而底層人民則因不同問題而產生仇恨世眾的態度，除了發洩情緒和提升自身優越感外，幾乎沒有其他活動能抒發自己對於日常的憤恨壓力，人類與人類、仿生人與人類，兩者的爭吵越來越大，而貧富差距也隨之增長，有錢人掌握實權，操縱著其他人民的生與死，把自己搞的像撒旦惡魔，看不到所謂的同情。

 

這些事在「底特律」這個城市最為嚴重，昔日的鋼鐵汽車大城，後來被其他國家汽車取代後，一度向美國申請破產保護，在2013年破產之日時，早已種下底特律人民的憤怒種子，而其後因為仿生人研發而再度興盛，但僅是聲名大噪而已，剩餘的工作機會幾乎瞬間被仿生人取代，當地民眾再也無法維生，順勢促進了不婚不孕的風潮，沒人敢再對瀕臨滅亡的城市發起誓言，唯一增加的只剩基督教和其他自創「邪教」的信仰，如一個城市哀歌，哀嘆這世代的交替輪轉。

 

華美的城市像是被鋼筋水泥和高科技資訊掩蓋，方便的交通系統和自動駕駛，許多司機因此丟了工作，乞丐只鋪了層厚紙板便席地而坐，旁邊相對小塊的板子寫著「仿生人害我失去了工作」；街頭藝人變得不再稀奇且吸引人，每個人都發揮自己的長才，只為了賺那一塊錢的觀看費，然而單薄的一元紙鈔能夠買什麼？買一盒最便宜的喉糖，再繼續唱到餘生結束。

 

Gavin不是當地人，但因為工作調派到這座死城，前些年還算好過，畢竟那時仿生人頂多煮個菜就令人驚嘆了，而現在？他恨透了。他擔心自己的工作被搶走，即使他的辦事能力和水準是高於標準之上，他擔心自己老了也落在厚紙板上，像是宣告大眾他是一個沒錢沒勢的老人，而丟盡顏面，他甚至擔心自己到死還找不到對象，或是對象是個白吃白喝的廢物，這些壓力與焦躁在Gavin心中形成了一個疙瘩，脾氣本來就不好的他，現在更糟糕了，就連Tina也不敢多跟他說幾句話，只剩下唯一一個人，RK900，他似乎毫不在乎兩人之間好感度的升與降。

 

「——正如我之前所說的，現在仿生人機型更新較少，但大量生產是持續的，舊機型的仿生人羨慕那些最新版的，例如你的partner，RK900。」Fowler指了一下RK機型的編號，堅定的眼神看著Gavin。

 

Gavin下意識的皺了眉，鼻頭也跟著擰起來，上頭的傷疤連同著扭曲，但他並沒有說一句話或發出任何聲音，只是凝重地靜靜等待隊長講完。

 

「所以他們開始裝大量的擴充晶片提高自己的能力，但同時也在銳減自身的處理器效能。然而這次仿生味覺晶片似乎與以往不同，需要佔用過大的記憶體、與其他晶片發生衝突、老舊機型過熱和機型與晶片不相符，導致許多仿生人當場自爆，好一點的活下來了，卻因此程式碼錯亂而做出不合理的行為，甚至開始大肆破壞物品，僅剩中高階的仿生人可以相容這個晶片而無傷大雅。現在城市搞的一團糟，其他警探也早就在執行其他任務。 **我需要你們去調查Kamski在搞什麼鬼，還有將那些破壞公物的仿生人逮捕** ，快動身！」

 

0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0

 

「Detective Reed，我已經從Lieutenant Anderson那邊拿到了Elijah Kamski的住址，在我去找他的同時，你去鎮服那些受晶片影響的Deviant。」RK900和Gavin現在正靠著一台警用車的門旁，RK的聲音平淡卻飽含著自信，這點讓Gavin些微不爽。

 

「為什麼他媽的要分兩條路行動，我們不能一次就先完成一個嗎？」Gavin激動地反駁，他對自己的能力非常清楚，這簡單的任務他一定可以自己完成，但他仍舊堅持RK900跟他行動。

 

「效率，警探。我們這麼做可以達到最佳——」

 

「閉上該死的嘴，注意我他媽的位階比你高，輪不到你來指揮我。」Gavin用力的用手指點著對方的胸口，生氣使他的表情幾乎全擰在一起。

 

「你應該減少你說『他媽的』的次數，這並不會讓你講話有說服力。」RK900思考了一下，只說這句話，但太陽穴上的顯示燈仍不斷地轉著黃燈。

 

**該死的談判專家機型。**

 

「停，」RK900舉起手來，擺在仿生人的臉前，「上車就對了。」

 

0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0.oo.0

 

RK900饒富興味的看著眼前的景象，通常一起出勤的時候都是由他開車，然後Gavin只是在一旁碎碎念，似乎沒人能停下他不斷抱怨。

 

反而這次Gavin不發一語的專心看路況，這讓RK900默默地揚起一邊的嘴角，黃色的圓圈轉了一會，看著窗外心想人類都是如何表達感謝之意，後來他覺得還是送一杯咖啡給他最快。

 

「請停在前方一百二十公尺處的咖啡廳一下。」RK900迅速鎖定前方一家Gavin常買的咖啡店，他對著身邊的人眨了眨眼示意，這方法感覺有用，Gavin聽到後雖然抱著遲疑，但還是嗯哼一聲便往路邊停靠。

 

「別鬼混太久，我們還在執行任務。」當仿生人下車時，Gavin丟出一句嘲弄。

 

只見RK900挑了半邊眉，愉快的回了一句「I’m not you.」，當他迅速關上車門以免帶來更多麻煩時，他清楚聽到裡面傳來一堆Reed警探的獨特髒話用語。

**Author's Note:**

> 我才打完一章而已喔  
> 剩下的慢慢等ㄅ


End file.
